Exhaustion
by BlackSymphony.com
Summary: Reyna got home at midnight. Leo is being a tease. Reyna has a short temper. Leyna. Lemon :D *Cover is not mine, it's Viria's. Check her out on tumblr or deviant art. She has pretty good PJO/HoO fanarts. *


**Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm not Rick, so it's not mine... Sadly**.

"Leo, scoot over." Leo heard a sweet voice as his deep siesta was interrupted. He tried to blink the weariness off. As it ended up, it was Reyna, his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey, Reyna," he smiled giddily "You're back."

He and Reyna have already been together for 3 years and just last year they have decided that Leo should move in with Reyna. At first Leo, was really terrified with sleeping with Reyna, thinking that he might accidentally catch on fire while they're asleep. He doesn't want to wake up with a burnt lover next to him, does he?

"Yes I am, now move I'm tired." Reyna looks really exhausted; there were dark bags under her eyes, being the praetor isn't an easy job. Nonetheless, Reyna looks utterly gorgeous.

Leo, was being stubborn though, he didn't move a muscle and stayed at the middle of the bed.

"Leo, come on, I'm tired."

"Go, to sleep then. It's not that hard." Leo said.

"Leo, I'm not kidding."

"I didn't say that you were." Leo said with sarcasm.

"Leo, I'm tired!" Reyna shouted. By the time she said that, her face was already red with irritation. And Leo loves red. He just couldn't help it but to grin, especially when her face is in the deep fervent hue, she just looks so cute.

"I know you are. That's why I suggested you to sleep." Leo said.

"Valdez, if you don't move this instant," Reyna threatened "Then you're going to be sleeping in the couch for a month!"

"Oh, tempting!" Leo countered "But you should sleep, instead. You said you were tired, right?"

"How could I possibly sleep? You're taking up all the space of the bed!" Reyna shouted angrily.

"You could always sleep on top of the great Leo!" He suggested.

"Leo, that's stupid."

"No, it's not. Now come to Papa."

"No." Reyna said with her forehead creating creases because of annoyance.

"Oh, don't be such a good girl. Come on!" Leo took hold of Reyna's wrist.

"Let go." Reyna ordered.

"Nope." Leo pulled Reyna towards himself. The next thing he knew, Reyna was on top of him. Leo, the brilliant guy he is, quickly wrapped his hands around Reyna's waist.

"Now you can't escape The Almighty Leo!" Leo declared.

Reyna protested, trying to escape Leo, by shoving him away. But since Leo always works with many things and machines, he's got pretty sturdy and strong arms. Reyna argues with him for a bit, but then she probably realized he's not going to let go anytime soon and decided to threaten him instead, though, to Leo it sounded flirty.

"Don't forget about this, Valdez."

"Of course I won't." Leo said. "How could I? When you're with me and close to me like this?"

Reyna smiled, which was probably a good sign. "Leo, that's so cheesy."

"Don't care," Leo smiled.

"Okay, now shut up. We're going to sleep." She said as she settled her head on the crook of Leo's neck.

Leo hadn't planned anything else but stare at Reyna's sleeping face. Being with Reyna was really a blessing for him. They barely have time for each other. Reyna's busy with praetor work, while Leo's busy with machine repairs and stuff.

But looking at her now, she just looks so damn sexy! Her hair's falling on one shoulder and her lovely neck's showing. Her lovely legs are tangled with his own. Her face looks so young and serene. And his tank top, Reyna's wearing one of his tank tops! That was a major turn on for any guy. He just couldn't help himself.

"Leo, we're supposed to be sleeping now." She said with one of her eyes open.

"I don't want to sleep." Leo said and before Reyna could even stop him he gently planted a kiss at her neck.

"Leo, stop. I want to sleep." She scolded, as Leo started to lick her neck. "You are so annoying and - "

Leo hears her breath catch with pleasure before he gently pulls the strap of her tank top down and started peppering kisses on her shoulder and moving up to the shell of her ear, then down again to her jaw. Reyna started to moan, her fingers curling at his scalp.

Leo started to make his way down to her collar bone. A fiery pleasure started to spread his body. Leo could feel Reyna fingers pulling his curly locks. A hitched gasp escaped Reyna's lips.

By the time his kisses get down to the valley of her breast and he's thinking about lifting her shirt so he can kiss the soft skin of her belly, more than five minutes have passed and the flush on Reyna's face is even deeper and redder.

Hearing Reyna's explicit moans had really turned on Leo, making his lower region hurt with desire. Reyna pulled Leo back in front of her and locked their lips together. Leo hand happily wandered along Reyna's body. He groped her everywhere he could possibly reach while Reyna's bites on Leo's lower lip to resisting the moans from escaping her mouth. Leo was certain that his hands were the source of Reyna's pleasure and that made him feel arousal even more.

Reyna pulled away from the kiss, while Leo's hand continued to trace his fingers along Reyna's spine which gave Reyna shivers, in a good way.

"Leo," Reyna said with a gasp, "I want you."

"I thought you said we should be sleeping?" Leo teased as he licked on Reyna's lips. Being on top of Reyna and being the one with control, that surely is the best.

"Leo," she warned, which turned out to be a whimper.

"Tell me what you want. _Rey-na_." Leo said her name with the most seducing tone he can muster.

"I want you, Leo." Hearing those words leave Reyna's lips, Leo almost faltered.

"Hmm, you're too vague. But fine. You know I couldn't resist you." Leo smiled as Reyna smacked her lips with him, only removing the contact when necessary while they removed their clothes hastily.

When Leo slides into her, Leo saw how Reyna closed her eyes, enduring the pain he had just caused. Of course it would hurt; they haven't got this intimate like this for months. Leo kissed Reyna on everywhere he could, trying to make Reyna forget the pain. Leo remained still waiting for Reyna's signal to go. A few moments later Reyna reached for Leo's nape and told him to go.

At first Leo's thrust against Reyna were really slow and assured, a little while later it was partially better and rhythmic. Leo thrusts in deeper into Reyna which was rewarded by a deep groan and Reyna arches her back with ecstasy.

The pleasure on Leo body was increasing by the second. But he still tried to keep his pace leveled afraid to hurt her more than he already has. Reyna doesn't want any of that though.

"Leo, harder," Reyna said with a moan, ruffling his hair.

Leo obliged and started to push in harder and deeper and faster. Reyna's moans seems involuntary now, louder, hearing the moans it makes Leo want to hear more from her. Leo knows that Reyna was ready for her release. Leo wasn't any better; his thrusts became more erratic and disoriented.

"Leo," she pants with a blush of effort "I can't.."

"It's fine, Reyna. You can let go." Leo's word served as permission.

Reyna comes with a shrill cry of Leo's name. And Leo gave out a husky moan as he felt Reyna tighten around him and a moment later Leo comes with a hoarse groan. Leo arms collapsed as he fell on top of Reyna, Leo pulls out of Reyna and laid side-by-side with her. Reyna moved in closer to Leo's arms. Leo settled his head on the crook of Reyna's neck, savoring the scent of lavender and sweat.

"That was good." Reyna said her eyes half-lidded, ready for sleep.

"Yeah, it was. Now go to sleep. You were tired right?" Leo agreed.

Leo never got an answer, perhaps the exhaustion got over Reyna very quick. Nevertheless he was happy to be with her, peaceful and in love.

**I made this because I feel like Leyna Lemons should be more. Review if you must. :D Hope you liked it. **


End file.
